Connected-homes are becoming more common. Connected-devices such as lightening units, thermostats, garage doors, locks, and the like can be controlled from a security panel, a user's mobile device, or both. For example, when the aforementioned connected-devices are properly installed a property, a user can use his mobile device to turn lights on (or off), adjust a thermostat, open (or close) a garage door, lock (or unlock) a door, or the like. However, outfitting an entire property such as a residential dwelling unit, a commercial office building, or an industrial complex, with the necessary hardware and software to facilitate the aforementioned may be prohibitively expensive and/or require technical knowledge a property owner, property manager, or property occupant may not possess.
In some instances, a property that already has one or more connect-devices installed may have a need for alternative connected-home solutions. This is because, even adequately installed connected devices may subject to failure for a variety of reasons such as drained batteries, lack of network connected (e.g., Wi-Fi network is down), or the like. In such instances, alternative connected-home solutions may be desired so that a property owner, property manager, or property occupant can still realize connected-home functionality when one or more connected home devices are offline.